Cruel Angel's Thesis
by Implying Implications
Summary: Three looks into the mind of Heather during Island, Action, and World Tour, respectively. This is the thesis of the cruel angel. Three-shot. AleHeather in the third chapter, some hinted Heather/Trent and Harold/Heather in the first two chapters.
1. The Island

**This follows the American order of winners.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. Obviously.**

* * *

**Part One: **After the Island

* * *

How did her cunning end up becoming her greatest downfall?

* * *

She had walked into the competition with a plan. A plan that would not only show those people who made fun of her for being fat in grade school, but the entire world that Heather Yin was no one to mess with.

She had always been a fan of Survivor. Her favorite winners had been Yul Kwon and the original winner, Richard Hatch. She would play like them, but even better. Perhaps to the point that maybe she would play alongside her favorite reality show once she turned eighteen.

Her plan was threefold. Make an alliance, orchestrate eliminations, win immunity. Outplay, outwit, outlast. And even if she did say so herself, she did extremely well with that.

First, she examined her opponents and quickly divided them into three groups.

The first were the threats. The strong players and people who outright opposed her. Eva, Justin, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Courtney, DJ, and especially LeShawna was in this group. She hated most, if not all from this group, but she knew she could use Duncan and Trent to her advantage, Then again, why couldn't she? They were hormonal teenage boys on an island. They were hers to use.

Secondly were the simple. The ones she could manipulate into helping her out. Beth, Lindsay, Izzy, and Owen were in this group. They weren't the strongest, as in Beth's case. Owen and Lindsay definitely weren't the smartest. And Heather wasn't even sure if Izzy knew she was on a reality show to begin with.

Last, and especially least, were the weaklings. People she didn't even have to worry about in the competition like Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Katie, and Sadie. She already knew something about themselves would be their downfall. Perhaps she knew that Ezekiel would be a sexist. Or that Noah was the laziest man on the planet. Or that Harold was really a covert pervert.

Or at least she liked to believe that.

* * *

Her targets were handpicked from the beginning. She knew exactly who she wanted out when she wanted them out.

She liked to have said that she picked the ones she personally eliminated for a strategic reason. The ways she eliminated them were strategic, but she knew that it all went back to a fat pimply fifth grader named Heather.

After roping Beth and Lindsay into an alliance, Heather set her eyes on Eva first. Someone Heather never was. Strong. Athletic. Sure, she was skinny and fit, being a cheerleader, but she knew quite well how athletic bullies handled queen bees like her.

And people like she used to be.

The quicker she got rid of her, the better. That was a success. Something she knew very well.

* * *

Justin was next. She disdained his narcissism, despite her own slight narcissistic tendencies. Some asked her when she started falling for Alejandro why she didn't fall for Justin.

"I don't fall for the clinically brain dead."

It was simple to get him voted off, yet complex at the same time.

She made him vote himself off.

Everyone wondered how Heather stayed over Justin that night. Little did they know, Heather was the queen of gossip for a reason.

Good riddance.

* * *

She entertained the idea of instigating Tyler's elimination. Lindsay and Tyler's relationship reminded Heather of a middle school crush she had.

The crush crushed her when she learned he was dating the hottest girl in school.

Heather hated losing.

It was that day that she began to evolve from the sweet chubby girl to the queen bee everyone knew her for.

Thankfully for both Lindsay and Tyler, Heather had no hand in Tyler's elimination.

Unfortunately for Tyler's pride, a chicken did.

* * *

She found herself avoiding eliminations left and right. Even when Beth betrayed her, she survived thanks to Cody's injuries. Even when it looked like Beth would get her revenge, the wannabe was sent packing.

She was queen of the world, in her own mind.

* * *

Despite wanting it to be all about her all of the time, Heather loathed when her breasts were shown on national television. Although, the publicity was nice. She was going to be the eventual ruler of Europe, after all.

On one hand, she wanted people to see every inch of her body. To see how slender and curvaceous she was. How coldly seductive she was.

But the other part of her wanted to hide away from the leering eyes of the world for all eternity.

* * *

Heather didn't mind most of the karma she received for the deeds she did.

She didn't mind being thrown off of the cliff.

She didn't mind being attacked by Harold's ants.

She didn't mind being stung by a jellyfish.

She learned to cope with her body being exposed.

After all, none of that could even compare to her ultimate karma.

* * *

She had made it to the merge, naturally.

One thing Heather noticed though was that the challenges had begun to slant in her favor. It was obviously executive meddling from McLean himself. He knew exactly what contestant was his money maker, after all.

She was just fine with that.

* * *

She chose Trent, the unofficial boyfriend of Gwen, as her next targets for two reasons. One, because she hated Gwen with a fiery intensity. Two, because Trent reminded her of boys she had passed up because of her newfound popularity.

The fact that she had an extremely small attraction to Trent didn't help.

She felt great as she kissed him.

She felt greater as she knew Gwen was watching.

But her greatest pleasure was winning immunity and watching Trent walk the Dock of Shame that night.

* * *

Everyone wondered how Bridgette went home. Four votes out of ten weren't enough to send her home.

Heather and Izzy were the swing votes. Both acted like they were none the wiser.

* * *

Lindsay had taught Heather a valuable lesson in four simple words.

Beware the nice ones.

Or stupid ones, considering the source. Regardless, Heather felt a lot smarter afterwards.

* * *

Heather felt bad to see DJ eliminated. Despite the facts that his sweetness bugged her sometimes, he was a complete coward, and was a physical threat? She honestly had nothing bad to say about him.

He never argued with her. He never cursed her out or slung death threats at her. He was legitimately a good guy.

That, and he let her in probably the first group hug she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

Heather felt relieved for the lesson Lindsay taught her.

Because of everyone bewaring the nice guy, Geoff went home instead of her.

* * *

Heather didn't know whether to laugh at LeShawna being eliminated at a technicality or scowl at it.

As much as Heather hated Gwen, she hated LeShawna the most. Always opening her big mouth. Always being the first one to call Heather out on her horrid ways.

She hated that woman.

But at the same time, she was disappointed. How great would it have been if she and LeShawna made it to the final two, only for Heather to prevail in the end?

It would have been the greatest.

* * *

One thing was for certain.

She would take a million Beth and Lindsay's over Duncan and Izzy as alliance members any day.

* * *

How did her cunning end up her greatest downfall?

She knew why.

She got too cocky. She cheated both Beth and Lindsay out of their promise, did something that she would be hypocritical about two seasons later, and didn't take her lesson learned from Lindsay to heart after Geoff was eliminated.

It cost her the money, the game, and her hair.

She smashed one of her handheld mirrors that night on the Boat of Shame.

She felt ugly.

* * *

Heather was glad that Owen won, for the most part.

But did they really have to lock her in the confessional and add insult to injury?

Yes. They did. She deserved it.

At least Gwen attempted to let her enjoy Chris's punishment.

* * *

It had been a really bad day. LeShawna had drawn a face on the back of Heather's bald head, she had issues with beavers, and Harold had brought up some touchy subjects.

But hey, she would be competing in the second season.

She would improve her thesis.


	2. The Action

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Part two: **After the Action

* * *

How did she receive their mercy?

* * *

Three days had passed since the Island. Heather had found her a wig to wear, covering her bald head. She wasn't going to come in third place this time. That was for certain.

How she would pull that off though was a much trickier question. Literally the only three people in the current season that didn't hate her were DJ, Harold, and Owen. Duncan was debatable. Owen was only on that list because he liked everyone.

Gwen and Trent were still really pissed at her for the stunts she pulled last season, and for good reason. LeShawna still believed that she was a lying, coniving witch. Geoff and Bridgette were too busy making out to care or not. Izzy was quick to say that she hated Heather. Lindsay and Beth were obvious, and Justin still was sore about being coerced into voting himself off.

Amateurs.

* * *

She hated Chef Hatchet.

When it came to regrowing her hair, nothing worked. She tried herbal medicines, old wives tales, and everything else in quick ditch efforts to not be perpetually bald on television.

If only she never put laxatives in those brownies at the finale of the last season, she might have still had her wig.

But what was lost, was lost.

* * *

Heather didn't care that much for Harold. Ever since he broke up with LeShawna, he hung around her. He tried being friendly. He tried flirting with her.

Either way, it made the bile rise up in her throat.

Once or twice, she actually mentally entertained the idea of actually giving in to Harold. Possibly datingnhim out of pity, or to show a good image for herself.

But she only entertained that idea twice.

* * *

Heather didn't use any cunning strategies this time around. She tried to hang under the radar, especially since she was a prime target on her team.

She sort of wished that she did cause Gwen and Trent to break up, though.

It was good enough to see the lovey-dovey couple finally split, and the two trotting down the Walk of Shame in consecutive order. Mocking Gwen's failure felt even more glorifying.

She felt that very same joy arise from when she kissed Trent.

* * *

In a crisis, it had been one of her faults to feel a burst of emotion that mirrored a fight or flight effect. She didn't want to die, especially by the hands of one of Chris McLean's challenges. Despite her poor choice of words, she wrote her will with utmost honesty.

Despite the fact that her parents had sold her stuff while she was on Total Drama, she wanted to see them again. She wanted to see her brother and sister again, despite all the pain she had caused them and they had caused her throughout the years.

Her emotions also led her to a crossroads. She felt sorry for LeShawna. She felt sorry for her number one enemy on the film lot.

This would change once she learned of LeShawna's lies.

* * *

This was the second time she had kissed someone's boyfriend on this show. First Trent, then Duncan. The events that set up the kisses were incredibly different, and so was Heather's reactions to them.

Trent's kiss was all part of her plan. Duncan's kiss was forced onto her by the horror movie challenge.

Trent's kiss exhilarated her entire body. Duncan's kiss made her want to gargle with mouthwash for an entire hour.

Any other time, she wouldn't have been caught dead kissing a delinquent. That would have been a huge tarnish on her reputation after all.

Or what little reputation she had left after Total Drama Island ended.

* * *

Because of how he treated her, Heather actually felt bad that DJ quit the challenge out of guilt.

That, and the fact that they would have to go back to Chef's hardly edible slop.

* * *

Heather hated the fact that Justin was trying to take her old role.

She constantly had plans. She arranged quite a few eliminations. She was a karma houdini extraordinaire. She made Total Drama Island.

What did Justin do?

Eliminated Trent, Gwen, and Izzy. The former was doomed to begin with, so Heather didn't count that as an elimination. Gwen was half of Justin's fault, half of her own guilt's fault. And Izzy was only eliminated because she called Justin not even hot, despite the fact that she dated him at a point during Island.

His one and a half eliminations in contrast to her much larger track record made him look like a poser to her.

* * *

LeShawna's lie had been revealed.

Heather was surprised to see that she wasn't the only one angered by this. Duncan was no happier than she was.

Heather actually felt compassion for LeShawna and this was how it came back to bite her?

Thankfully, this meant that she might not be prime enemy number one any more. Or at least, she liked to think that.

* * *

Duncan wasn't the worst person in the world, she would admit. They saw eye to eye on quite a lot of things, and had mutual ways of playing the game and competing in challenges.

Just as long as she didn't have to kiss him again, she'd be alright with aligning with him again in the future.

* * *

Courtney didn't deserve to return in Heather's eyes. She was as much of a lazy antagonist as Justin was, letting her PDA and lawyers do all the work for her. She was eliminated fair and square.

Okay, maybe not fair and square thanks to Harold, but did any of Heather's victims get to do whatever they wanted when they returned? Even Eva was eliminated as soon as possible.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

Heather hadn't laughed that hard in a long time.

And it was all over snipping off a piece of Courtney's soft hair.

* * *

How did she receive their mercy?

She was still slightly friends with Harold and DJ had nothing against her, but LeShawna becoming friends with her shocked her beyond belief.

LeShawna even apologized to her.

Someone apologized to her.

That night, Heather didn't mind being eliminated. She even let LeShawna keep her new prehistoric wig to remember her by.

Besides, with hair like that, LeShawna sure needed it, Heather figured.

* * *

She disliked new Geoff.

So many truths revealed at once. She found Lindsay smart. She had an admiration for Harold's skills. She found Beth a threat. She found Courtney as a worthy opponent.

She hoped that none of those four would ever learn that, even if it was the truth.

* * *

Heather was glad that Duncan won over Beth.

Mostly because of the charlie horse Beth gave her way back in the paintball challenge of the first season.

And it didn't help that Beth's boyfriend was totally hot either.

* * *

It had been a bad week. A cyber feud with Gwen, culminating to a cat fight on national TV. Being told that she, along with the other Total Drama contestants, were fired from the show. Having to travel in a cramped bus cross country with her twenty-one fellow ex-contestants and an ascended fangirl.

It all was worth it when she was let in the third season.

It was time to perfect her thesis.


	3. The World Tour

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Here's the final chapter.**

* * *

Why did winning feel so bad?

* * *

World Tour had begun and Heather already had some pretty bad thoughts towards most of the competitors. She already disliked most of the contestants from the past two seasons, save for DJ and, although she wouldn't admit it, Harold.

It didn't help that Sierra was the most annoying person in the world to her.

But as for Alejandro, something just felt off. Something bothered her about him in the pit of her stomach. Heather hated that. There was something about him that she got that no one else was getting.

It takes an enemy to know an enemy, she guessed.

* * *

Her team consisted of Gwen, Courtney, Cody, and Sierra. Izzy was on it for all of five seconds before being stolen by that Alejandro's team. They needed Izzy for that challenge and she was taken away from them. Just their luck.

Cody was useless to her, Gwen was still her mortal enemy, Courtney was a stuck up prick, and Sierra was still annoying as all get out.

She really, really, _really _hated her team.

* * *

Gwen and Courtney were getting way too close. The only thing Heather could do to ensure her safety was to get an alliance going.

Unfortunately, her only choice was none other than Cody and Sierra.

…On second thought, maybe if she didn't throw the meat grinder off the plane and pissed Gwen and Courtney off more, she would have had a better shot.

* * *

LeShawna knocked a tooth out of her mouth.

The same woman who asked for them to be friends physically assaulted her.

This just proved to Heather that she really couldn't trust anyone. She didn't know whether to laugh at LeShawna's elimination or cry herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The Amazon was a long trip for Heather. In two days, she had become a goddess, gotten a gold tooth, and escaped elimination thanks to Chris saving her. This would be, she figured, the turnaround that she needed to get a leg up on the competition.

* * *

Alejandro's flirting attempts irritated her to death. She saw what he had done to the other girls. It was just any moment until she would be his next target. Yet this never came, as far as she could tell.

She liked toying with boys emotions. To make them fall under her spell and to manipulate them to her heart's desire.

She didn't quite know what to think about a boy beating her to the punch like that. She wouldn't admit that belief, however.

* * *

She let DJ stay in the competition by making him sing, and this was how he repaid her? By aligning with Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot?

That was another "friend" that she marked off of her list, as petty as that seemed.

* * *

She knew Alejandro was evil. No one else did, or so she thought.

She was naturally surprised that Noah didn't trust him either. Rewatching the season after the fact, she was actually quite surprised at the bookworm. He had gone from someone with the least amount of power on his team to literally running the game, if only until Alejandro came back.

If he ever decided to actually try to win for once, she'd actually feel threatened.

* * *

Heather honestly felt bad for Courtney when she found out that Duncan kissed Gwen. Yes, she understood how hypocritical it made her look, but Courtney was a relatively strong young woman. She rarely ever showed emotion aside from joy, pride, or anger.

To see her cry, Heather didn't know what to do but sympathetically pet her on the shoulder. She didn't do crying, after all.

The fact that all the hatred of her team was now directed at Gwen helped the situation.

* * *

She quickly changed her mind on that once Courtney started throwing challenges.

There's a lot of things that Heather would do, but throwing the game wasn't one of them.

* * *

Alejandro flirted with Courtney after flirting with her the entire season.

Heather flirted with Duncan who was currently dating Gwen.

Courtney and Gwen were both on her hit list at this rate, so it seemed like a win-win at the time.

* * *

On one hand, Heather was really glad that Gwen was eliminated in Australia. On the other, Cody building a giant replica of Gwen's face was literally the stupidest thing she had ever seen anyone do ever.

* * *

Heather was glad to finally make it to the merge.

She eventually admitted that she was _very _glad to be paired up with Alejandro in the wedding challenge. Even if it was only for a day.

* * *

She despised begging. It made her look weak and petty. She knew it was doing nothing but giving Alejandro joy to watch her writhe in that ditch, but the only thing she could do was find a way to save herself.

Alejandro found out later that she secretly had her fingers crossed in that very same ditch.

* * *

The last time Heather made it to the final three, she lost all of her hair. She was extremely happy to find out that she'd make it to the final two with all of her hair in one piece.

* * *

It surprised Heather to see Cody and Harold teaming up with her, especially since she pretty much got Cody eliminated just moments before.

However, it downright shocked Heather that Cody called her the hero.

She wasn't sure if it was joy or stupor that she tried her hardest to win, but either way, the adrenaline was kicking into overtime.

* * *

That's what her answer was to him kissing her? Kicking him in the balls?

For a little while, as she sat in the hospital from being hit by a flaming boulder, she had decided that she probably really deserved what came to her.

* * *

Alejandro still loved her. Despite her putting him in a robot suit for who knows how long, he still embraced her when they showed up for the fourth season.

Heather had never been more confused in her life.

* * *

She was so close to having that million dollars. Again.

She almost died. Again. This time from an exploding zeppelin and it falling in the lake.

Still worth it.

* * *

She wasn't surprised that she was invited back for Total Drama All Stars. She _was _Heather, after all. Despite everything she went through, and the subtle ways that she changed, reverted, and acted, she was still the one that the audience loved to hate.

That everyone loved to hate.

She would just suck up that information and revise her thesis once more.


End file.
